


Morning Routines

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wives don't like to be ignored :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

Title: **Morning Routines**  
Fandom: **White Collar**  
Pairing: **El/Peter**  
Rating: **Teen**  
Warnings: **none**  
Links: posted at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/) for their first [drabblefest](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/131667.html)

 

 

 

 

 

“Peter?” El called from the kitchen.

 

Peter was trifling through his socks drawer not answering; his mind already elsewhere…

 

“Honey, I need you downstairs!”

 

Lost in thought, Peter was caught unaware when his beloved wife hit him… square on his tailored seat… igniting an immediate heat that propelled him flat on the bed.

 

“El? What?”

 

“I call you and you ignore me. Not anymore!” and with that she sat next to him.

 

“Come here” she patted her knees and he crawled sexily over the tight skirt of his wife.

 

Slap!

 

This spank rocked his world as did the eleven next.  


 

 

 

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2013 Drabble-Ficlet-fest at spanking world (395 stories posted in one month to celebrate the first Anniversary of the community)  
> Crossposted at my LJ: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/26681.html


End file.
